You're My Angel
by jackxxxkimlover
Summary: Kim Crawford is an angel, literally. Not the kind that take you to heaven but the ones that help people. Her newly assigned case is Jack Brewer. Jack has done a lot of bad and not much good. Can Kim help him? Or is it too late for Jack? This is a kick story, don't worry. Rated t for cussing and rating may change for future content. I LOVE KICK
1. new case

**Hey guys so this is my new story 'you're my angel'. Anyway I hope you like and please leave a review and follow and such. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

Ugh why did the world hate me? Okay that's a lie the world didn't hate me but sometimes I felt it did. Let me start off on something else since this is probably as confusing as heck to you. I'm Kim Crawford, angel, 1st degree black belt. I had long blonde straight hair, brown doe eyes, and I was about 5'6. So I was pretty tall for my age, considering I was only 14.

Now you're probably wondering, did that girl just say she's an angel? Well the answer is yes, yes I did and yes I am an angel. I'm not one of the angels that take you to heaven though; I help people on earth make their life better. My current mission is Jack Brewer. I sat there on the white couch, looking through the file. By the way everything here is white, not to be racist though, there are black angels. **(I'm not a strong religious person so I don't know if that's what Christians believe. Can we please forget the whole religious thing for this story, because I really don't want to offend anyone)**

Jack Brewer was not going to be an easy case. He had stolen a few times, along with gotten into street fights. In almost all of them though, the other started it. Since we're angels we get to know more about the cases then what people do on earth. Anyway his mother died when giving birth to him and his dad was a strong alcoholic, drinking away his problems.

Jack had gotten into a lot of trouble with drugs before, but never had he really used them. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. It didn't mean Jack was exactly innocent though. He had, without getting caught, robbed a gas station. He snuck there at night, stole 500 dollars, broke the security cameras, stole a whole bunch of food and stuff, and left.

There were a few other robberies like this, one being at a bank, he even brought in a knife to school once. He was a 3rd degree black belt too. Well at least we had something in common, but that also was a bad thing. The only reason I did karate was so I could defend myself from my cases, but I wouldn't be able to defend myself from him. Don't get me wrong we had wings, but unless we were in a open place, they were kind of useless. I laughed as I thought of the angel stories where they got caught in trees.

Let me tell you a little about angels. It's true we all are beautiful, but on the inside just as much as the outside. We could make it so we were invisible to everyone but our case, only to be seen by people of our choice, or seen by everyone. So we couldn't hid from our case. We could make our wings disappear, along with our halos. In the normal world usually we had to follow the human around to help them make good choices, so we were allowed to wear other than white dresses. When you're in here though, white dresses are only what are aloud.

It's okay though, everyone looks good in white. Dark skin, olive tones, light, tan, anything. It looks flattering on all sizes and it flatters every possible hair color, well unless maybe your hair was sheet white. By the way just saying now there are guy angels. They of course don't wear dresses though, they wear long white dress pants, and white long sleeve shirts.

There our strict rules for angels.

You can't give up on any person, and that means any person. You're not even allowed to leave them for over 2 hours before you're transported back to their side.

You have to say sorry if you ever say something mean to your case, and that means under any circumstances, stupid rule right.

You have to help your case any way you possibly can. Basically you have to do whatever they say

If you are to fall in love with your case, you can simply become a human angel, which are people who help stop bullying and all that stuff. This rarely happens though.

When you are in angel land **(I know stupid name I'll think of something else later)** you can only wear white.

All male angels must wear a shirt when in angel land.

You are not allowed to hit your case, unless he is first to hit.

There was a whole book of rules but those basically were the only ones ever broken. I thought the whole 'you have to help your case any way you possibly can', thing was stupid. Basically you have to do anything they say. Stupid right, I know.

I sighed before going to my room. I put on a light green peasant top that had black polka dots, a thin brown braided belt around my waist, white skinny jeans with holes at the knees, and black wedges. I slid a bow ring on my finger, and slipped on my angel charm bracelet.

I checked my world clock on my iPhone; yes angels had those, and saw it was around two O'clock where Jack lives. Okay he should just be getting out of school. I put my hair into a side French braid, pinning a few locks back before heading out the door.

I said bye to Sam, one of my best angel friends, before going through the transport. It sent me to some city, Seaford California. **(In this Fanfic Seaford is a city and like all cities has a bad side)** I walked by some guys who were all smoking weed openly.

"Hey sup girl", some guy said. His breath reeked of alcohol. He had pale skin, and green eyes. His mouth was contorted into an ugly smirk as he looked me up and down like I was a piece of candy. His hair was a red brown color, and it looked like he poured a bucket of grease in it.

"Um yeah bye", I said quickly sprinting away. I looked around to be relieved he didn't follow me. I checked my phone; apparently Jack lived right up the street. I walked down before it told me I was at the place. I looked up at the building and my eyes widened.

I'd seen a lot of bad places, but this had to be one of the worst. Almost all the windows were broken. I walked into the car garage at the bottom and saw multiple gunshot holes in the wall. I shivered; I really wanted to get this case over with. With my luck this case would take forever.

I went up to the fourth floor, and looked around. Almost all of the walls had stains on them, and I swear I saw a rat run across the floor. I quickly jogged to room 221. I knocked lightly seeing as one of the hinges was broke. How had the door been broken? Had someone tried to rob the place? I was dragged from my thoughts as a tall guy with long brown hair answered the door.

"Um hi are you Jack Brewer?" I asked.

"Yes…"

**Hey guys so I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review telling me if the story was good, or it well… stunk as much as that red heads breath. **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. door

**Well here's my update to this story and I really hope you like it. thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Previously on you're my angel_

_I went up to the fourth floor, and looked around. Almost all of the walls had stains on them, and I swear I saw a rat run across the floor. I quickly jogged to room 221. I knocked lightly seeing as one of the hinges was broke. How had the door been broken? Had someone tried to rob the place? I was dragged from my thoughts as a tall guy with long brown hair answered the door. _

"_Um hi are you Jack Brewer?" I asked. _

"_Yes…"_

"Hi, okay so this is going to sound kind of weird but I'm you're angel", I said.

"Is that some kind of pick up line", my case, or as I should probably start calling Jack, said.

"Um no…" I said confused. What kind of pick up line is that?

"Wait so you're saying you're an angel?" he said.

"Yeah, but not the 'bring to heaven' kind, I'm the help people on earth kind", I said with a smile.

"I don't need help", he mumbled.

"Look even if you don't think you do… you don't really have a choice. It's kind of like an angel rule I have to help you", I said.

"And what if you don't", he said.

"then I have to stay here, it's so strong that I can't even be away from you for over two hours before I'm transported to you", he nodded. still trying to process what I said.

"Are you joking with me, if so it's not funny", he said.

"It's not a joke; if you let me in I can prove it. I would do it out here, but I don't want to reveal that… you know I'm an angel", he nodded and let me in. he closed the door and looked at me expectantly. I quickly let my wings appear.

He reached out and softly touched one, and I giggled a little, he was going so soft it tickled.

"That enough proof for you?" I asked.

He nodded still staring at me in shock, I had also changed into a white sparkly dress when my wings appeared. The dress was… well white and sparkly. At the breasts it was sparkly white, and then it came down to my thighs with a ruffled white fabric. Whatever you were wearing last when you had your wings appeared on you. I was also wearing white wedges and had a white bow in my hair.

"So can you go on explaining the angel thing", he said. he then looked around shyly at his apartment, which caused me to look. It wasn't messy, but it was still bad. The paint on the walls were chipped, and they were plain white. There was a small living room that had a green couch, that looked older then him. There was a small side table, that had an old lamp and a book. There was a small TV too on the floor. There was a door with a big crack in it that lead to his bedroom and another that lead to his bathroom. that was it though, except the small kitchen. It had a stove, which I doubted worked, along with a microwave and a mini fridge. It was bad, but I'll give him credit, he looked presentable, and it wasn't messy at all. There was no dust anywhere, and the floors, other then the stains, had no dust or hair on them.

I could tell he was embarrassed so I just nodded at his question. "Okay so basically I'm here to help you make right choices, keep you out of trouble, and get you on the right track", he nodded.

"Like what, I'm not good at anything except karate", he said with a sigh.

"Well please don't get mad for me asking but why don't you live with your dad?" I know he had drinking probelems, but it had to be better then this.

He hesitated for a moment, then sighed. "He…he blames me for killing my mother", he mumbled. I don't think I've ever felt so guilty in my entire life.

"Jack I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have asked that", he shook his head.

"It's fine, you didn't know", he still seemed sad so I changed the subject.

"Okay so what grade are you in?" I asked. That couldn't be a touchy subject, and I didn't read his whole profile since that would've token days.

"I'm a junior, but I'm barely passing", he said. I nodded, it was common for cases to not be so good in school.

"Well let's start with boosting you're grades a little", I said. he looked at me like I was crazy.

"I'm not very smart, can we start with something else?" I sighed.

"I think you underestimate yourself but sure, now you do get one grand to start off with. Maybe we can get some food and stuff along with some better furniture", he nodded unsurely.

"I'm not sure about the furniture, I mean that's one grand, how about just food", my eyes widened.

"Fine but at least a new door, Jack that's not safe for a broken front door, especially since there's been guns in here", he shook his head.

"I'm fine, I do know karate", I laughed. Was he serious? Karate versus gun, I don't think those would be good results.

"Jack, I'll help you get some more money. But safety comes first, okay?" he looked unsure but nodded.

"Okay so first we're going to get a new door, then we'll do some grocery shopping, and then we'll both get a job so we have double income", his eyes widened at the last part.

"You don't have to work too", he said.

"It's fine, and besides like I said the two hours thing, we have to be in the same room. And lastly we'll work on getting your grades up", he nodded.

"Okay so let's start by going to the thrift shop, maybe they have a door no one wanted", he nodded. we went and there was surprisingly one, it was a deep chocolate brown and looked good quality. We also bought some extra locks to add, since we only needed to replace the actual door, that's all we needed. It ended up only costing $125.

"Okay so please tell me you know how to put on a door?" I said.

"Yeah don't worry", I nodded. Thank god I didn't have a clue.

We got back and he attached the door and locks while I looked through the newspaper for jobs that are hiring. The only one was hooters… not for a million dollars, so we would keep looking.

Jack finished with the door, and went into his room to change. He came out in a pair of old jeans, and a white t shirt. "Find any job offers?" he asked.

"No but not all of them are in the newspaper, so we'll see when were getting food now what do you like to eat?" I asked.

"Um average guy stuff, hate vegetables, love pizza", I laughed.

"Not going to happen, yes we're getting the dreaded vegetables", he put his hand to his heart in fake hurt.

I rolled my eyes and we headed off.

**Hey guys so do you want them to fight a lot or get along really well, I think it would be more interesting if they fought, anyway review. **


	3. study

**Hey guys so a lot of you said you wanted them to fight a lot, which I was silently cheering about. So they are going to be fighting…a lot. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Previously on 'You're My Angel'_

"_Um average guy stuff, hate vegetables, love pizza", I laughed. _

"_Not going to happen, yes we're getting the dreaded vegetables", he put his hand to his heart in fake hurt. _

_I rolled my eyes and we headed off._

When we got there he started complaining.

Kim POV

"Kim why do we have to get all this icky stuff?" he sounded like a toddler.

"Because this 'icky stuff' is good for you", he pouted and crossed his arms. In the end we ended up spending $200. I know that seems like a lot but we had like nothing to start with.

When we were walking back I saw a 'help wanted' sign on a laundry mat. Jack and I both walked in.

"Hi there was a help wanted sign", I started.

"Yes we need to people to fold the clothes, it pays $10.00 an hour", said the man behind the counter. He had a brown short beard and bright green eyes.

I nodded and he passed us both a clipboard. Be both filled it out and he looked it over.

"Okay you two start tomorrow at 4.00PM sharp", we both walked out.

"Well that was easier then I thought", Jack said and smiled.

"Yeah now what to work on next…" I thought for a moment before being interrupted.

"wait what else is there?" he asked. I just raised my eyebrows.

"Jack there is a lot more to do, now stop your whining", I scolded. He just pouted like a child again.

"Yes mother", he mumbled. We both laughed and headed back to his apartment.

I looked at the clock to see it was 10.00. he saw what I was looking at and nodded.

"Okay you can take my bed and I'll take the couch", he said.

"Oh you take the bed I really need to do some work at angel land **(A.N seriously anyone got a better name for that, please I'm desperate)**. He nodded, and I transported there. Yes angels can transport but only between earth and angel land.

Once I got there, Sam, my best angel friend greeted me.

"Hey Kim, how's your case going?" he asked.

"Pretty good, he's nice I just think he needs a lot of help to get back on track", he nodded.

"Well I'm sure he'll end up really well, everyone here has missed you", I smiled.

"Well I have missed all of them too", we smiled and caught up with each other. I know what you're thinking it's only been a few hours, but what can I say angels lead exciting lives. Turns out in the past few hours he has saved a girl from a abusive boyfriend, and stopped a robber from robbing a bank. We were at Starbucks and I looked at the time. oh no it's almost been two hours, I said a quick goodbye to sam and left.

You see when we get transported back when it's been two hours, there's a glitch and we usually end up falling on top of our case. Just a minor glitch though. I transported back and saw Jack on the couch. Ugh I thought I told him to sleep on his bed.

I sighed and crawled onto his bed. I soon found myself falling asleep. I woke up to something nudging my shoulder.

"Kim don't make me get a glass of water", someone warned. I opened my eyes and saw Jack smirking. I groaned and looked at the clock.

"What time is it?" I mumbled out.

"5.30 princess, or do you prefer sleeping beauty", his smirk just grew after he said that.

"Just remember Brewer I happen to be a black belt too", he smile grew.

"Really what degree?" he asked.

"1st", I mumbled knowing he was a 3rd.

"Impressive, now what do you plan on wearing?" he asked.

"Let me go to angel world really quick, and change", he groaned.

"So what happens when my angel makes me late for school, does it go on my permanent record?" I just rolled my eyes.

I quickly transported and got dressed in some dark blue skinny jeans, and a baby blue tight t shirt. I wore a white 3 layer necklace, and some black flats. I put my hair up in a pony tail that had gold beads on it. I put on my diamond bracelet, which was like a symbol angels wore. It had a little camera in case it ever got lost or stolen, that was microscopic. I could also transport it to me at all times. The reason those were so protected is because they were like a award present given to us. I grabbed my bag, all angels had one since we always were going to school with cases, and transported back to Jack.

By the time I was back Jack was wearing a pair of dark jeans, and a bobby wasabi shirt. I wonder what bobby wasabi was. He looked at me and shook his head before walking into his room. What was that about?

He came out with a big sweatshirt in his hands. Before I could say anything he slipped it over my head, messing up my hair I might add, and I put my arms through it.

"Jack it's like 60 degrees outside, I'm fine", he cut me off though at the end.

"It's not because it's cold, it's just… well…" now I was confused. I tilted my head.

"let's just say you would of gotten a lot of wolf whistles", my face immediately turned beet red. He chuckled at me before we both walked outside.

"Okay so what are we going to say when people see us together?" Jack asked.

"That we're cousins maybe", I suggested.

"No people will become suspicious because… I'm not very close to any of my family. How about that you're my girlfriend", he suggested.

"Okay at times like these I wish I was allowed to hit you. wouldn't people think it's weird that a sophomore in high school has his girl friend living with him", he shrugged.

"How about we're just friends, and I came to move here because we wanted to be closer", I said.

He nodded in agreement, so we decided to go with that. We were friends and I came to move here so we could be better friends. I would believe it. I just hope they would too.

We headed into school and Jack walked me to the office.

"Hi I'm a new student", I said. the lady nodded and clicked a few times on her computer.

"What's your name?" she asked. I told her and she typed it into the computer.

"Ah here we are, okay here is your schedule and map of the school. Also there is your locker number and stuff on the schedule", I nodded. Jack and I walked back out.

"What locker are you", he asked.

"Um 172" I said while looking at the schedule.

"Awesome you're right next to me", we walked down the hall and there was a bunch of guys looking… well lets just say not at my face. I was suddenly glad for Jacks sweatshirt.

"Okay so let me see your schedule", he said. I handed it to him while opening my locker.

"Okay we have the same classes which is good", I nodded before placing all my books in. we headed off to English which we had first.

"Okay class today we will be learning about…" the teacher went on. I wasn't paying attention though, I was more focusing on Jack. He was currently sitting next to me bored with the lecture. I elbowed him in the ribs and he shot me a dirty look.

"Pay attention!" I yelled but so only he could hear. He then passed me a note.

_Wow how did you do that? _The note read.

"Angel power, I'll teach you to use it when we get home, or at lunch", I said in my head. He smiled and nodded. I pulled out my notebook and slid it over to him with a pencil. Since he hardly had anything, but he needed to boost his grades from D's to B's. he rolled his eyes before starting to write in surprisingly neat handwriting.

After class I took the notebook, since he couldn't be seen with a pink one, and we headed to math.

The whole day passed on like this. I had to constantly remind Jack to pay attention, which was annoying. Finally school let out.

"Yes school is over, that was the most long day of school yet", he whined.

"Well we're not done yet, you still have homework and tests to study for", he frowned.

"What I already paid attention in class, now you expect me to do this", he complained.

"Sorry, but don't worry I'll be there to help", he rolled his eyes.

"Wait a minute why don't you just tell me the answers through that head thing", I gave him a look.

"I'm not cheating, you need to know this. now come on we have work to go to", he sighed but followed me.

When we got there all we had to do was fold clothes. Jack was still pouting about the homework, oh well he'll get over it. Once we were done we did all of our homework and studied for all the tests. This took about 4 hours since Jack wasn't paying attention in class before today.

"Awesome we're done", Jack cheered. I smiled at this, I felt like this case was more like babysitting.

"So what were you thinking about for dinner?" I asked Jack. At this he shrugged.

"I don't know I really don't know how to cook", he said.

"Okay well how about a salad", he winced at this.

"No way how about pizza", he said. I raised my eyebrows.

"Jack, what you ate for lunch was already unhealthy. We need to eat something healthy", he shook his head.

"I've been doing that forever and I'm in shape", he said. He did have a small point, but it's still not healthy.

"Jack, it's still not good for you. Even if you are in shape", he just rolled his eyes.

"Why can't we do what I want?" he said. I gave him a confused look.

"I studied, paid attention in school, fixed my door, and went grocery shopping, why can't I have any control?" he said.

"Because I actually make good choices, besides I'm an angel that's my job", I said.

"So your job is to go and ruin people's lives", he snapped. I can't believe he just said that, without thinking I just walked out slamming the door closed.

Jack POV

Ugh why did I say that, I knew it was mean. I ran out after her only to see her already gone. Oh well she can't go far since she only had two hours. I sighed and walked back in, and grabbed a carrot and started eating that.

I really regretted saying what I did. After I was done with my carrot, which by the way tasted so much worse then a salad, I went to change into some plaid pajama pants. I pulled on a black fitted t shirt too. I usually slept without a shirt on but that would be kind of weird.

I sigh when are these two hours going to be over.

**Okay guys here is my update to this story, I hope you liked;.**


	4. forgive

**A.N Hey guys so I hope you like this update. Also I was wondering if there are any communities that are open for kick fanfiction. If so please PM me or leave a review saying. **

**Okay we've been through this, but I'll repeat it anyway. Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**Also special thanks to emylova for giving me the idea of Angeltopia. So that will be the replacement of angel land. Thanks to everyone for the ideas. **

**So also a thanks to everyone who gave me an idea for what to call it. So thanks LiveYourPassions and emylova and guest and guest. I figured the guest still helped so they deserve a shout out even though we have no idea who they are. But thanks mystery people, now on with the story!**

**Okay so onto the story. **

_Previously on you're My Angel_

_Ugh why did I say that, I knew it was mean. I ran out after her only to see her already gone. Oh well she can't go far since she only had two hours. I sighed and walked back in, and grabbed a carrot and started eating that. _

_I really regretted saying what I did. After I was done with my carrot, which by the way tasted so much worse then a salad, I went to change into some plaid pajama pants. I pulled on a black fitted t shirt too. I usually slept without a shirt on but that would be kind of weird. _

_I sigh when are these two hours going to be over?_

Still Jack's POV

It was now 7:30 and I had been waiting only 1 hour and 30 minutes. it felt more like 30 days though. I kept thinking what was I going to say to her? I must be the only idiot who could get an angel to say that to them. it didn't help that my stomach was growling uncontrollably. What I wouldn't do for a salad now.

I sighed before going into the kitchen. I couldn't wait until 9:00 for food. I was a growing boy, wait a minute. Maybe she could last longer than two hours. I mean could angels give up on people. I hope she didn't, I really didn't mean to hurt her feelings.

I returned my focus to my food. Okay what do I know how to cook? Nothing, well I'll try my best. I grabbed some eggs and a pan thinking scrambled eggs would be an easy. I turned the oven on, which surprisingly worked, and cracked 5 eggs onto it. I know, that's a lot, but like I said growing boy here.

I left it there for a minute, and when I returned got a spatula and tried stirring it. They were like stuck to the bottom though. I tried prying them off but it was like glue kept it there, how did people do this? I got little pieces off one at a time and put them in a bowl.

In the end all of it was either underdone, from the top, or burned black, from the bottom. I sighed before setting the bowl on the little table and thought about Kim. I really hope she comes back. Just then Kim literally appeared just inches from me. When she saw me her eyes narrowed and she tried to leave.

"Kim I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said", I quickly spit out. I saw her stop, basically saying 'I'm listening'.

"Look Kim I was just… I don't know. And I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said what I did", I finished. She looked a little less mad.

"I would still be mad at you, but since I'm not allowed to leave you until you're better, it's no use", I smiled.

"So what are all these angel rules?" I asked. She pulled out a leather book from her bag and handed it to me. It looked like it was at least 900 pages.

"There you go", she smirked.

"Well I'll read it over the next few days, did you already eat or do you want to share my scrambled eggs?" I asked. She shook her head then her eyes widened.

"Jack you can't eat that", she said snatching the bowl from me.

"Why not?" I asked. I understand they were burnt and underdone, but why can't I eat them? Burnt or not they're the same ingredients.

"Jack underdone eggs can make you really sick", well I'm glad she came when she did.

"How about I make us that salad?", she suggested. I shook my head, happy to eat anything.

She went into the kitchen and I watched as she chopped up all sorts of vegetables. "Hey do you like bleu cheese?" she asked. I quickly panicked.

"Wait what? Did you get bleu cheese" I asked.

"Yeah why", she said looking confused. I took the wrapped cheese from her and put it in a zip lock bag **(A.N I don't own zip lock) **then threw that bag in the trash. All while Kim looked at me like I was mentally insane, couldn't blame her.

"Sorry it's just whenever I smell bleu cheese I puke", she nodded and continued. She then scooped it out onto two plates and handed me one. My eyes widened, this was not what I was expecting, it was so much better.

This salad had chicken, turkey, cheese, and so much other stuff. She also put French dressing all over it, my favorite. I quickly dug in, and couldn't help the moan.

"Hmm I thought you said you didn't like salad?" she said with a smirk.

"Sorry I figured you meant a gross salad not this", I said motioning to the plate. She laughed and we continued to eat.

"Okay from now on you're helping me with meals, since you need to learn", I nodded. when we finished I looked at the time. Wow it was getting late.

"Hey I'm going to get to bed", I said while walking to the couch.

"Oh no you don't, you get your bed I'll get the couch", she argued.

"You're the guest, you get the bed", I countered back.

"I don't care, now I have to do some work and so help me if I come back to see you on the couch, I will kill you", I just put my hands up in surrender. She transported somewhere and I immediately went to lay on the couch. It was the polite thing to do.

I woke up to a sharp pain in my arm. I looked over to see Kim with her arms crossed. She had on light pink pajama pants with a floral tank top that had the light pink color in the flowers. Her hair was in a messy bun and she looked irritated.

"Kim what the heck?" I asked rubbing my shoulder which was now hurting like heck.

"I told you to take the bed, now go", I just raised my eyebrows. I groaned and got up making it look like I was going to the bed. I then threw her over my shoulder and felt her starting to try to wiggle out.

"What the heck Jack, put me down!" she screeched. I just chuckled and placed her on the bed. She started to get up but I just pushed her back down, before putting the comforter on her.

"Goodnight Kimmy", I said as I pecked her cheek. I then walked back to the couch and lay down. Is it bad if all I wanted to do was go back and kiss her again? Yeah I'm pretty sure that's bad.

I woke up at feeling something freezing cold run over me. I looked up to see Kim smirking with a glass in her hands. Did she… she just poured that on me. I looked down to see I was covered in freezing cold water.

"Kim!" I yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up, and that's for making me take the bed", I just narrowed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being polite", I grumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again", she said playing along. "Now instead of whining at me you better get going you only have twenty minutes", I looked at the time seeing she was right. I bolted into the bathroom and washed my face, ran a brush through my hair, some hair spray, brushed my teeth, and went to my closet. I looked around for a few seconds before deciding on a gray sweatshirt, and some dark blue jeans. I also put on some sneakers.

I came out to see Kim with omelets. I smiled as she handed me a plate with a huge one on it.

"You better hurry and eat, we only have five minutes", Kim had on a white flowy top with long sleeves with a thin brown braided belt around her waist. She had on some kind of diamond bracelet, along with dark skinny jeans, brown leather boots that had a 2 inch heal, and her hair was down and straight. She really did look like an angel.

Kim POV

I went to do some work at Angeltopia. Mainly just talking to Sam, and getting an update. It turns out he just got a girlfriend. I was so happy for him, and I'll admit a little relieved. Sam always had a little bit of a crush on me, but now he was moving on. I loved Sam, but not like that.

I come back to see Jack on the couch. I'm going to kill that boy someday. I got dressed in some pajamas that I brought back, and put my hair in a messy bun. I walk over and hit Jack in the arm, hard.

"Kim what the heck?" he asked rubbing his arm which now probably hurt.

"I told you to take the bed now go", I said. he just raised his eyebrows and got up. I smiled before I felt myself being picked up. I looked and sure enough, I saw Jack's back. Did he throw me over his shoulder?

"What the heck Jack, put me down!" I yelled. I just heard him chuckle, wow he had a really deep voice. I then felt myself being plopped onto a bed. I tried to get up but was pushed down. Ugh why did he have to be strong?

I then felt a warm comforter around me. "Goodnight kimmy",I would've hit him for the nickname, playfully of course, if I wasn't so surprised about the kiss he gave my cheek. I just sat there in surprise, even after he left the room.

I guess I fell asleep, because I woke up to my iPhone alarm playing chasing the sun by the wanted.

_Tom:]I'm better_

_So much better now_

_I see the light, touch the light,_

_We're together now_

_I'm better_

_So much better now_

_Look to the skies, give me life_

_We're together now_

_[Max:]We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Nathan:]They said this day wouldn't comeWe refused to runWe've only just begun_

_[Tom:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh oh oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh oh oh[Tom & Max:]You'll find us chasing the sun[All:]Oh oh oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh oh ohOh oh oh oh oh oh[Tom & Max:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_When daylight's fadingWe're gonna play in the dark'Til it's golden againAnd now it feels so amazingCan't see it comingAnd We'll never grow old again[Tom:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Siva:]I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Lying here, staring up_

_And you're looking down_

_[Jay:]I'm never_

_I'm never down_

_Live forever, forever_

_With you around_

_[Nathan:]We've only just begun_

_Hypnotized by drums_

_Until forever comes_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_][Max:]They said this day wouldn't come_

_We refused to run_

_We've only just begun_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]The sun, the sun, the sun, the sun, the sunYou'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_[Tom & Max:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_[Tom & Max:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]When the daylight's fading_

_We're gonna play in the dark_

_'Till it's golden again_

_And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And We'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Siva:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Tom:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Nathan:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Siva:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Tom & All:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[Nathan & All:]When the daylight's fading_

_We're goanna play in the dark_

_'Till it's golden again[_

_[Tom & All:]And now it feels so amazing_

_Can't see it coming_

_And we'll never grow old again_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Tom:]You'll find us chasing the sun_

_[All:]Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You'll find us chasing the sun_

I listened through out the whole song, since it was my favorite. After it was over, I got up and grabbed the stack of clothes I brought here last night. I put on the white top, jeans, and boots, along with the angel bracelet. I put on some mascara, which I had in my light brown purse. Along with some lip gloss, I brushed my hair so it was in it's natural straight state.

I went to the living room and saw Jack asleep on the couch. Revenge is sweet, I went and grabbed a glass and filled it with water from the fridge. I walked over to him, and poured it on him, making sure to get his face.

He awoke with a start and looked at me. "Kim!" he yelled.

"You wouldn't wake up, and that's for making me take the bed", I smirked as he just narrowed my eyes.

"I'm so sorry for being polite", he grumbled in a sarcastic tone.

"It's fine just don't let it happen again", I said playing along. "Now instead of whining at me you better get going you only have twenty minutes", he looked at the time seeing I was right. He ran into the bathroom while I giggled and went into the kitchen. Okay I feel a little bad now, he was just trying to be nice last night.

I'll just make us both breakfast, then I won't feel bad. I mixed some eggs and milk and cheese and sausage. I poured the batter into a pan and make one extra-large omelet, and one small one. He came out in a gray sweatshirt, dark jeans, and sneakers. He looked at me and smiled as I handed him a plate and we both quickly ate.

"Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we both walked out. We walked into school and saw a bunch of looks. I just ignored them and headed to my locker.

"Kim I'll be right back, Jerry, my friend wants me", I just nodded and he vanished.

**Okay guys so I hoped you liked. I'm not really sure if that's a cliffy or not. If it is ha-ha if not then no laugh. Anyway I hope you enjoy and do any of you know and communities for kick fanfiction. If so please tell me, anyway review. **


	5. please say no

**Hey guys, so here is my update on 'You're my Angel'. So I hope you enjoy and please leave a review telling me what you think, or if you have any ideas for the future then PM me and tell me.**

**Also big thank you to the fact that I recently hit over 30 followers, 34 now, that is so awesome considering this story only has been up for a little while. So next chapter will have shout-outs to some of you who have been awesome. **

**Anyway now onto the story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. If I did then Jack and Kim would've started dating from the first episode. See now I know I don't own Kickin it but shouldn't I? **

**Also I realized I magically made it so Jack was a junior then turned in a day to a sophomore. So we're going to ignore that and say he's a junior. JACK IS A JUNIOR. **

_Previously on 'You're my Angel'_

"_Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and we both walked out. We walked into school and saw a bunch of looks. I just ignored them and headed to my locker. _

"_Kim I'll be right back, Jerry, my friend wants me", I just nodded and he vanished._

**Jack POV**

Hmm I wonder what Jerry wants? I followed him until we reached his locker.

"Hey so I need some help… wait first who's your friend?" he said gesturing to Kim.

"Oh she's my a… friend, she's my friend who's coming to live with me", I corrected. He gave me odd look, but then probably figured I just messed up my wording.

"Well she's already befriended Grace, she can do it in a few minutes I can't do it for two years", he mumbled. I turned around to see Kim talking to Grace and they were both laughing. Jerry has had a crush on Grace for two years, but she never has liked him.

"Anyway help… I really want to go out with Grace", he whined.

"How about you leave a note in her locker, but from a secret admirer, so make it anonymous", seeing his face turn confused I continued" so she doesn't know who it is, that's what anonymous is", he nodded in understanding.

"Thanks man, I'll try that", he fist bumped me with a whooo before leaving. I laughed and shook my head and turned to see Grace just leaving Kim. Kim opened her locker and put everything in.

She then walked over to me. "You planning on just standing there all day?" she asked. I rolled my eyes before walking over to my locker and putting my stuff in. I grabbed a notebook, Kim's, and walked to class.

When we got into English, the teacher began some lecture.

"Take notes", Kim said in her mind thingy. She really needs to teach me to do that. I started writing down some of the lecture. After the bell rang I closed the notebook.

The rest of the day went like this and we got to the end. Kim was packing her stuff into a bag and I was standing behind her. She took forever, girls I tell you. When she was done, finally, we started walking out.

"So what did your friend want?" she asked.

"Just needed some help with something, so do you want to go home, get something to eat, then go to work", she nodded and we walked towards my place.

"So what do you want to eat?" she asked as I closed the door.

"How about corndogs?" I suggested. Her eyes widened.

"For a snack, Jack a corndog is kind of a big snack", I laughed.

"One… seriously Kim, more like 4", and with that I walked over to the freezer. I pulled out the box and grabbed a baking tray. "How many do you want?" I asked. She just shook her head laughing.

"How can you eat so much and stay so fit? And one's fine", I plopped five on the tray and put them in. I may not be able to make salads but I knew how to make a corn dog.

"Oh so you think I'm hot", I said while walking over to her with my arms crossed over my toned chest.

"Um… no I didn't say that, I said you were fit… a guy can be completely ugly and fit at the same time", I put my hand at my heart in fake hurt.

"So you're saying I'm ugly", her mouth formed an O shape.

"No, Jack, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I never said you were hot, but I'm not saying you're ugly because you're actually kind of cute and I was just saying you're not hot", she said really quickly. I went through what she said and smirked at the end.

"So now you're saying I'm cute?" I said. she blushed crimson at realizing what she said.

"No… um… well… I ugh… just… well", I started laughing like crazy.

"Oh shut up", I just laughed.

"So you think I'm cute?" I asked. She started stuttering so I shut her up in the best way I could think of. I grabbed her waist and brought her to me and cupped her face in my hands. Her big brown doe eyes stared at me, her cheeks still flaming a beautiful pink from her blushing. I touched my lips to hers, gently at first, like if I went too rough she would disappear.

I took my hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist, holding her tightly to me. I then felt her arms snake around my neck. Do I get in trouble if I'm having naughty thoughts about my angel? Yeah I think I do.

I licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, well more like begging. She granted it to me, and our tongues fought for dominance. I won, and my tongue roamed all around her mouth, like a kid in a free candy store. After about a minute, we had to stop for that stupid thing called air. We parted and she looked down blushing again.

Just then the oven beeps telling us the corn dogs are ready, right now though I could care less about corn dogs. I'm not even hungry, okay that's a flat out lie but there are more important matters then my needy stomach.

We both just sat there not knowing what to say. "Kim… did you regret that?" I asked. I've never wanted to hear the word 'no' so much in my life. But I didn't hear that word.

**Okay guys so there you go. Sorry a little bit of a cliffy, I know I'm evil. **

**Well I hope you enjoy, and sorry to say this but I'm going to be going on vacation in a few days, so I will update this once more before I leave but then it will be at least a week without my stories. I'm sorry, and I would like to thank you guys for reaching 30 followers, well now 34. That's really good considering there have been only four chapters, five as you're reading this. **


	6. kiss

**Hey guys so I decided to update quickly since I left with a little cliffy last time, okay so a big one. Anyway so here is the chapter and yeah. **

"**Hurry up and make the disclaimer so I can make my move on Grace, yo", Jerry whined.**

"**No I don't want to", I said and huffed. **

"**Will you hurry up I need to know if Kim regretted the kiss or not", Jack added. **

"**You keep this up and you will both have rainbow colored hair", I warned. Jack's eyes widened and he reached up and grabbed his hair, shielding it. **

"**Awesome yo, rainbow hair", Jerry said adding a whooo to the end. **

"**And you'll be eating saltines", I added. Jerry's eyes widened and he shook his head. **

"**No, man not saltines, yo I hate saltines", he said looking scared. **

"**Then stop", I said. **

"**Stop what?" they both said. **

"**Stop… you know I don't really remember what this fight was about", I said. they just shrugged. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. if I did then Kim and Jack would've gotten together the very first episode, so shouldn't I own it. **

_Previously on 'You're my Angel'_

_Just then the oven beeps telling us the corn dogs are ready, right now though I could care less about corn dogs. I'm not even hungry, okay that's a flat out lie but there are more important matters then my needy stomach. _

_We both just sat there not knowing what to say. "Kim… did you regret that?" I asked. I've never wanted to hear the word 'no' so much in my life. But I didn't hear that word._

Jack POV

"Um I don't know… did you?" she asked. She was looking down and her hair was around her like a curtain, but I could see through it a little and saw a bright red flooding her cheeks. She looked so cute…

Okay so I can't bury myself any deeper right now so I might as well try to jump out. I took a step to her and gently grabbed her chin, and pulled it up so we were looking at each other. I rubbed her soft cheek, and moved her hair out of her face.

She was looking up at me with those big doe eyes, those eyes I probably would have trouble refusing anything to. I leaned down and kissed her gently. "No", I mumbled.

"Good because I don't either", she said. I swear I was the happiest man on the world there. I wrapped her arms around her waist and sent her flying to my chest. She laughed at my excitement.

"I'm guessing that's the answer you wanted to hear", I just nodded and pecked her cheek.

"So how is this going to work?" I ask. I haven't read that book yet.

"How about we wait it out and by the time you're done, well cross that bridge", I nodded.

"Well now I'm not going to be done any time soon", I said. she just giggled, then pulled away leaving me pouting.

"Well tell you what to encourage you when you're done I'll give you this", she leaned in and captured our lips and rubbed up and down my arm lightly scraping her nails along the way. I backed her up into a wall and took over. I licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, our tongues fought for dominance but mine won at the end. I explored her mouth eagerly and ran my hands up and down her body. Her skin was so soft, it was like my addiction.

After we both broke apart for air, which I now hated, we lay cuddled onto the couch. I had my arm around her shoulders and she was cuddled into my chest. I then remembered the corn dogs and went and luckily they were still fine. I took them out and we ate ours.

"Let's get to work", I said. she smiled and I grabbed her hand as we walked outside to the laundry mat. Once we got there we worked a few hours, me always looking over at Kim to see her looking at me. I then would shoot her a smirk and she'd look down in embarrassment. I then would smile.

As we were walking home I began teasing her.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack me in there, your eyes were on me like I was a murderer about to shoot", I teased. She just shot me a death glare.

"Oh please, you wish", she said. My smirk dropped.

"Mm, come on Kim we all know it. I could tell from the way you kissed me", I said, my ego building.

"If I remember correctly you kissed me", she said.

"Not the second time", I defended. She just rolled her eyes. We went home and did our homework, which turned into more make out time.

**Okay guys so sorry it's so short. Does anyone have any ideas on what could happen, because I'm clueless. So please someone give an idea please. Either PM me or leave it in a review, thanks. **


	7. rule

**Okay guys so here is my update on 'You're My Angel'. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**READ: okay so over my trip I got a lot of new ideas and I also reread all of the reviews I've gotten. So I summed up what most of them said and I'm going to try and follow that. So there is going to be some fights in the future, along with dating, and a bunch of other good stuff. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

_Previously on 'You're My Angel'_

_As we were walking home I began teasing her. _

"_I'm surprised you didn't attack me in there, your eyes were on me like I was a murderer about to shoot", I teased. She just shot me a death glare._

"_Oh please, you wish", she said. My smirk dropped. _

"_Mm, come on Kim we all know it. I could tell from the way you kissed me", I said, my ego building. _

"_If I remember correctly you kissed me", she said._

"_Not the second time", I defended. She just rolled her eyes. We went home and did our homework, which turned into more make out time._

**Jack** **POV**

After a few minutes of 'study time', otherwise known as making out, Kim pulled away. I grumble in frustration at the loss of contact and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her back to me.

I pressed my lips to hers only to have Kim pull away, again.

"Kim", I said becoming seriously annoyed. What, I need my kiss time.

"Jack, we need to get to work", she said waving her finger in front of me like I was a toddler being punished. I moved my head forward and caught her finger between my teeth.

"Ugh Jack that's gross", she said while wiping her finger off on her shirt. I just shrugged.

"Well don't wave your finger in front of me, and it won't happen", I said with a smirk. She just rolled her eyes and wiggled herself out from under me. She then walked off down to the front door to get her bag.

When we came in earlier I may have gotten distracted. Okay so here's what happened.

_I unlocked the door, and walked in hand in hand with Kim. I had both of our bags on my shoulder, what it's the nice thing to do. I put them both down on the floor, and wrapped my arm around Kim's waist, spinning her and planting a kiss on her lips. I pulled away and smiled as she went into the kitchen. I put our bags at the entrance and sat on the couch. _

_She came out with apples and peanut butter. Ugh why does she have to be so healthy? I grabbed one of the apples and dunked it into the peanut butter. I popped it into my mouth, while Kim put a little peanut butter at the end and put it in her mouth. _

"_You got something right there", I said rubbing my above my upper lip. She rubbed where I rubbed and then looked confused. _

"_Here I got it", I said and leaned in. I touched my lips to hers and soon we were kissing. I turned her body so it was completely facing me and I scooted closer. She laid her legs out so they weren't bent anymore and I laid mine on top of hers. I held up myself with my arms so I wouldn't… you know crush her._

_I slowly lowered myself and saw Kim close her eyes. I stopped when I was about half an inch from her lips. She grumbled at this and closed the gap. I laughed and kissed back and started moving both of us down. eventually she was laying flat on the couch, not like before when she was sitting up, and I was on top of her. _

And that's when she pulled away, I pulled her back, she pulled away again, and then went to get her bag. I sat there pouting when she came back.

"Oh cheer up", she said. I didn't say anything. "Okay tell you what when we're done we'll do that more", she said. I smiled and nodded and we got to work. We worked on all of our homework, including typing 2000 words on a ten thousand word essay we had to do.

That all took about two hours, which seemed more like two days. When we were finally done, we went back to making out.

We now sat there cuddled, staring at each other with goofy smiles on our faces. She was cuddled into my chest and I had an arm around her shoulders. It was around 7:00 and I figured why not make dinner.

"Hey, are you hungry?" I asked.

"A little bit, why you want dinner?" she asked. This girl can read me like a book, I swear.

"Yeah, what's on the menu?" I asked.

"Hmm anything you want", she said. I smirked, thinking of something she probably didn't think of.

"Wow desperate much?" I said. she just gave me a confused look.

"You said I could have anything I want, you're obviously desperate for my kisses", she just rolled her eyes.

"You know I think we will be having salmon and asparagus tonight", she said.

"Ew I hate both of those", I said.

"I know", she replied. I just rolled my eyes.

"Aw come on Kimmy you know I was kidding", I said.

"I would hit you right now if I was allowed to", she said.

"Huh", I said confused.

"One of the angel rules, you can't hit your case", she explained.

"Hmm well that's a relief", I said. "Wait what are the other angel rules", I said.

"Um there's a lot of them", she said.

"Well what are the ones that are ever broken", I said.

"Well you can't hit your case, you can't give up on your case, you have to say sorry after saying anything mean to your case, all male angels must wear a shirt, and you have to help your case in any way you can", she mumbled the last part quickly.

"Wait what was that last one?" I asked.

"All male angels must wear a shirt", she said.

"No the one after that", I replied. She looked hesitant for a second.

"Youhavetohelpyourcaseinanywayyoucan", she said so quickly.

"What was that?" I asked. What was the big deal and why didn't she want to tell me this rule.

"Jack…" she whined.

"Kim just tell me the rule", I said. I was beginning to get really annoyed here, why wouldn't she tell me what the stupid rule was?

"You have to help your case in any way you can", she mumbled but I could tell what she said this time.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Basically I have to do anything they say", she said. My worried expression immediately turned into a smirk.

"Wait so you're telling me, you have to do anything I say", I repeated.

"Well not exactly, anything that will help you", she said. The smirk didn't leave my face.

"Okay so I say we have pizza tonight, since it will help me", she sighed.

"Look Jack, you still need to make good decisions, can't we make some limits to that rule", she said.

"Fine", I said.

"Okay so how about nothing illegal, sexual as in no saying I have to kiss you, umm…" she trailed off at the end.

"Kim I think this stuff is common sense, and why would I have to command you to kiss me? You'll do it without the command", she just rolled her eyes.

"Now pizza for dinner", I said.

"I really hate this rule", Kim mumbled.

**Okay so the ideas that were sent to me are going to be used in the next chapter, so fighting, dates, and all that other stuff along with shout outs. **

**REVIEW**


	8. choices

Hey guys so here is my update to you're my angel. I'm going to start updating this every Tuesday so I hope you look forward to that. also two months will be updated every Thursday.

So previously Jack just figured out about the rule that Kim basically has to do anything he sais. They then have pizza for dinner.

1 month later

Ugh I already wish Jack didn't know about that rule. He's been making me do anything he wants. We're currently cuddled up on the couch, my head cuddled into his shoulder.

"So what is next on the list?" he says.

"Well your grades still need boosting, so I get to stay here until the end of the month", lately Jack has been pulling off straight B's and A's. I was proud yet sad.

"But that's only a month from now", he said.

"Yeah I know", I say.

"So what happens after?" he asks. I froze, I still wasn't entirely sure what I wanted to do.

"Well I get to make the choice of staying here or going back. If I go back I never see you again… but if I stay I'll have to quit being an angel and I'll never see any of them again", I said. a few tears slid down my cheeks as I thought of never seeing Sam again.

"Hey don't worries, you still have plenty of time to make your choice", I just nod sadly. One month to make a choice that will affect the rest of my left… perfect.

I feel more tears slipping down my cheek so I put my face into jacks chest so he won't see them. I hate when people see me cry, it makes me feel weak. he rubbed my back while I cried softly into his chest, by know I knew he knew I was crying, but he didn't say anything.

After a few minutes of crying he picked me up so he was sitting up on the couch, and each of my legs were on either side of him. I buried my face into his neck this time and he stroked my hair.

Jack POV

I hated seeing Kim like this, she was so torn. And it was my fault, now I just feel guilty. After the crying stopped, I wrapped her legs around my waist and carried her into the bathroom. I took out one of her makeup removing wipes; she had put some stuff here now, and removed her head from my neck.

She sniffled as I looked at her face. She kind of looked like a panda, with big black circles of mascara and eyeliner around her eyes. She looked so cute even now though. I gently wiped her face, and she smiled.

"Thanks", she said. I just nodded. I turned the water on in the tub and put some of her bubble bath in it. I kissed her cheek before going to her suitcase and grabbing her some baby pink sweat pants and a floral red rose tank top. When I got back the bath was filled with bubbles.

"Your bath waits", I said to Kim holding out my hand. She smiled and ushered me out so she could change. After I heard a faint okay I walked in. Kim's head was peeking out from water but that's it. the rest of her was able to fit in the tub perfectly. I set the clothes down and grabbed one of her blue fluffy towels. Realizing she'd need some underwear and a bra I went back and fetched a white lacy set. I may or may not have grabbed a black lace bra and panties for my own keeping.

"Jack!" she yelled as I set them down with her clothes.

"Calm down Kim, it's like a bikini, no big deal", she just shook her head. I set them down and walked out.

Two hours later Kim came out wearing the clothes I picked. Her hair was still damp and clung to her shoulders, and she looked so much more relaxed.

"Better?" I asked.

"Very, thanks Jack", she said pecking my lips.

"No problem, let's head to bed for the night", she nodded and we headed off.

**Okay guys there you go I know a little short, but it's not too bad, I mean it's 800 words. Well it will be with this disclaimer. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next update. **


	9. ditch

**Hey guys so sorry for the long wait, I've been kind of busy. With school and everything, so the new plan is I'm going to try to update this every Tuesday, and I will be updating 'Two Months' every Thursday and then some will be on random days. But I will at least have a update a week on each story.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

**Previously on 'You're My Angel'**

"_Jack!" she yelled as I set them down with her clothes. _

"_Calm down Kim, it's like a bikini, no big deal", she just shook her head. I set them down and walked out. _

_Two hours later Kim came out wearing the clothes I picked. Her hair was still damp and clung to her shoulders, and she looked so much more relaxed. _

"_Better?" I asked. _

"_Very, thanks Jack", she said pecking my lips. _

"_No problem, let's head to bed for the night", she nodded and we headed off._

Jack POV

I woke up and got off the couch. I stretched my back and neck, letting out a groan sound. I walk into the kitchen with just my red and black plaid, loose pajama pants that hung low on my hips. I never really slept with a shirt on; I mean what's the point?

I walk into the kitchen to see Kim flipping pancakes in a frying pan on the stove top. She had on a navy blue crochet/lace dress that had little straps at the top and came to her mid-thigh revealing her pretty tan skin. She had on some black 3 inch short wedge boots, and a light blue jean jacket. On her wrists she had some stacked silver bracelets and she had a silver clutch with her, and a big navy blue bow in her hair.

Why did she have to look so cute everyday? I mean it was a place for learning, and I think it should be a plenty valid excuse that my girlfriends sitting next to me looking like that.

"Hey Jack", she said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Hey what's for breakfast?" I asked.

"Nothing until you go and change", I sighed dramatically before heading to my room. I grabbed an outfit real quick and headed into the bathroom.

I opened the shower door and turned the nozzle and until I had it at the just right temperature. I stripped my pajama pants and boxers and stepped into the already steaming shower. I winced as the hot water first made contact with my back but then sighed and let the water pound against my back, it felt like I was getting a massage. I poured some shampoo into my hand and started rubbing that all through my hair, and scrubbing. I let the hot water run through my hair before I conditioned my hair and scrubbed my body with body wash.

I got out and wrapped a big navy blue towel around my waist. I grabbed my hair brush and brushed through my long brown hair. I grabbed a little bit of gel and combed it through my hair with my fingers, getting that casual messy look. I smiled before changing into my dark blue t shirt, and gray jeans. I put on my converse and brushed my teeth. after putting on some deodorant and popping a mint in my mouth I walked back into the kitchen.

Kim sat at the table, with a plate of two large chocolate chip pancakes in her plate. I walked over to the counter and got my plate which had 3. I put some syrup on them and started eating.

After we ate we left for school. When we got there I went to my locker with Kim. we grabbed both of our stuff and headed for our first class. Kim made me write notes, again. Why was she so persistant on keeping up my grades, well I know why but it's still annoying.

After that class was over, we went to our next class. During it I saw Kim pull out her phone and look at a message. The smile she had completely vanished and I saw her face turn to complete sadness. Since we were the only people in the last row in the corner, I nudged Kim in the arm. she snapped from her thoughts and looked at me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Nothing", she said, obviously lying. the next few classes, she was just sad and mopey. When we got to lunch I had had enough.

"Kim, tell me what's wrong", I said in a sweet voice.

"It's nothing Jack", she said looking down at her tray with her 'food'.

"Kim it wasn't a question, now tell me what's wrong", I said this time in a firm voice. We sat down in one of the booths. She just looked down at her tray and refused to look up at me. Sighing I grabbed her clutch.

"Jack!" she yelled as she tried to grab it back, but I was too quick and too strong.

I reached in it and grabbed her iPhone, which I remembered started her sadness. Had she gotten a mean text, was someone bullying her? If so they are going to have one angry black belt after them.

I scrolled through her text messages and found one from a unknown number. I clicked on it and it popped up the conversation. They read:

Kim you have one week now, Jack looks like he's doing fine-unknown

Can't I have a little more time, he still needs some help-Kim

You heard me, I want you out of that case by the end of this week-unknown

Okay-Kim

That was the end. "You only have a week", I said. I looked up to see tears strolling down her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't know how to tell you and I thought you'd be mad at me and-" I cut her off by attaching my lips to hers.

"Hey don't worry you still have a few days. Look lets just make the best of them okay?" I asked. She nodded and I grabbed her hand and led her out.

"Jack what are you doing?" she asked.

"Where not spending one of our possible last days in there", and with that I pulled her out.


	10. leaving

**Okay hey guys, sorry for the little wait on the update, high school is not an easy thing, anyway I hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. **

I pulled her out into the parking lot. I closed the distance between us and kissed her lips, savoring the strawberry taste to them. After a few minutes she pulled away and I wiped the gloss off my lips. She laughed, and wiped the corner of my mouth where I still had some.

We walked hand in hand along the park. There was lots of little kids playing on the swing sets, begging their parents to push them.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked. She just shrugged, looking around sad.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm just still thinking", she replied.

3 weeks later

I sighed as I saw Kim packing up the rest of her stuff, she decided she did want to stay an angel. I had to admit I was a little mad about her decision, she was choosing this over me. But after it tore her apart thinking about it so much, I knew she must really love being an angel.

she walked over to me and hugged me tightly, and it took all my strength not to start crying, it even took some not to lock her in a room somewhere and make her stay here, but hey, love will make you do crazy things.

She pecked my cheek before walking over to transport herself to Angeltopia. That's when I broke.

"Kim please don't leave, you can't leave. please I'll do anything, I'll get perfect grades, stop getting in trouble, keep my job, I'll even cut my hair, just please stay Kim. You're my whole world and I don't want to be in this planet without you by my side. You have to stay, I'll never be happy without you, please Kim", I said. by now I could feel tears rushing down my face, and I was practically clinging to her leg. That's when it happened, she disappeared. She didn't even say goodbye, she just left after my little speech.

I just sat there on the floor for I don't know how long. I just sat there, having my arms in the same position as if she'd come back if I did. I don't remember the time, but at some time during the night, I went and slept on the couch. I couldn't sleep on my bed, that was where Kim usually slept and I knew her beautiful scent would linger there.

I woke up and smiled going into my bedroom to wake up Kim, but then I remembered. I just sighed before changing into a pair of jeans and an old t shirt. I didn't bother with my hair, I was too upset. I walked over to the couch and just sat there, remembering all the fun times Kim and I had together.

1 week later

someone knocked at the door, and I went and answered it to see Jerry standing there.

"Hey Jack, you okay", I had already told him about how Kim was moving somewhere else, and he knew how heartbroken I was.

"No, what's up?" I said, he'd know if I was lying anyway.

"I'm getting you out of here", and with that he dragged me out. Normally I would have easily dodged this, but I was too sad to care.

Jerry tried to have fun, and I did have fun, it's just everything reminded me of her, even thinking 'her' hurt.

I walked back into my apartment, and sighed. Then there was I got another knock at the door so I answered to see Jerry standing there.

"Dude you forgot this", he said handing me my wallet. Thank god I got that back, I nodded and thanked him before going to the couch. That's when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me.

"Jack", Kim yelled. Oh my god Kim was here.

"Kim" I yelled hugging her so tight I wasn't entirely sure if she could breathe.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't leave so they said I could stay here, as an angel on earth", she said.

I don't think I've ever smiled bigger. I hugged her so tight, and kissed her soft cheeks non-stop.

"My angels back", I whispered. She just smiled and nodded.

"And I don't plan on leaving anytime soon", she said. I just beamed even more, before pressing my lips to her soft ones again. I felt her smile and I licked her lower lip in pleading of entrance. Her lips were so soft I could kiss them forever.

she opened her mouth and I snuck my tongue in and I felt as she twirled hers around mine. It soon turned into a battle for dominance, which I eventually one and I happily explored every crevice of her mouth, happy as can be with my victory.

At some point I backed her into a wall, and I felt her legs wrap around my waist. I trailed kisses down her neck hearing her loud moans as I did so. I felt her shiver as I bit down on the sensitive part of her neck, and heard her outcry from the contact.

After a while we both ended up crashing on my bed, cuddling together. We didn't do anything…sexual. I would never do this so soon in a relationship, I would wait probably around two years, but something told me Kim and I were going to end up together forever, and that thing was common sense. Nothing could be better than our relationship together, I always felt happy when she was by my side, we were meant to be and I was never going to lose her. Okay I feel like someone should be telling me to give my man card now, but hey, that am what love does to you.

Three months later

I and Kim lay on my bed, me doodling things on her lower back while her head was cuddled into my neck, we were both on our sides facing each other. Jerry and Grace were now together, which I loved. I remember how happy both of them were when they realized both of us were together, and that Kim wasn't gone.

I recently switched jobs so I worked as an assistant sensei at Bobby Wasabi dojo. I used to go there for karate but now I work there, and Kim is even a student there. Kim quit her job at the laundry place too, because of the fact that our hours were so different that we would have never gotten time together. I worked at the dojo from 5:00pm until 9:00 pm. Kim was currently looking for something to do after school, which wasn't really necessary since my job paid more than enough.

As Kim put it though, she did not want to be a stay at home wife, even though I was only sixteen and she was only fifteen. That's my Kimmy for you, stubborn as all heck. Please don't tell her I called her Kimmy though, she'll kill me. Well not really, since I'm better at karate then her, but she'll be mad.

I smiled as I walked in and saw Kim sitting on the stacked up mats. I walked over and sat next to her, she was currently wearing a light blue tank top and some white sweat pants that went down to her calves, showing off her tan skin.

I pecked her smooth cheek and she smiled.

"Hey Kim", I said.

"Hey Jack ready to get your but whooped", she said with a smirk.

"Oh please Kim I've kicked your ass many times", I said laughing.

"Hey language, and not that many times", she said.

"um-hmm yeah whatever you say Kim, now lets spar" I said.

**Okay so next chapter will be my last one, sorry. This story is wrapping up, but next one will be very long, I think. So don't worry, anyway I hope you liked this. **

**Also here are some questions I want you to answer in the reviews. **

**Would you like me to make the last chapter a few years in the future, a few months, right after this, or a mix of some? **

**What is the rating you want next one to be? I know some of you are older, so if you want one of those scenes, just tell me. And don't worry if you're younger, I promise I'll make it very easy to skip that scene. **


	11. finally

**Hey guys, so here is my update on 'You're my Angel'. So yeah a lot of people said they would like some mixed scenes along with some M rated scenes, so here you go. DON'T WORRY, if you're younger and don't want to read something that would make you uncomfortable, I will make it very clear when to start and stop reading, and you can just scroll down because it will be in bold so it will stand out. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer I don't own…**

"**Hurry up and make the disclaimer", Jack yelled. **

"**I was in the middle of saying it now shut it", I said back. **

"**What is with the yelling Jack", Kim said as she walked in. **

"**She won't hurry up and make the disclaimer, and I want to see our future", he said with a sheepish smile. **

"**Why won't you make the disclaimer?" Kim asked.**

"**I was… you know what I'm not going to win here, Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way", I said. **

"**Took you long enough", Jack mumbled. **

**Disclaimer I don't own Kickin It in any way. Just in case you didn't get that already.**

**This part is safe for younger readers. By young I mean thirteen or younger, so basically the same stuff this story has had so far. **

**A few months later**

Kim and I sat on the couch, my arm wrapped around her slim shoulders. We both sat watching the T.V, we were currently watching football. Well I was, Kim was whining about watching football.

"Jack I'm bored", she said huffing and crossing her arms.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked.

"Do something else except watch football, please?" she said at the end with an adorable pout that could beat a puppies. Luckily I had grown to resist it, sometimes.

"No I'm watching", I said.

"But this is boring", she said. "Fine watch, but I'm leaving", she said with another cute huff. I groaned loudly, in girl language that means 'fine but don't expect any make out sessions any time soon'.

I looked around the room and smiled happily. recently Kim and I had moved to the better part of the city, leaving the old apartment. I finally snapped and moved when I found Kim laying on the floor one day after work with a knife in her stomach and her purse gone. Luckily they hadn't noticed her diamond bracelet, anyway now we live in a good size apartment on the better part of town.

We were on the 16th floor and when you walked in there was a small corridor with a table at the end. There was also a huge organizer that we put our shoes in along with our coats. On the table we had my keys, a to do list, calendar, and a list of stuff we need when grocery shopping.

Then you take an immediate right and it opens up into a large kitchen, with an island in the middle. The cabinets were a glossy dark brown, and there was a white glossy counter top. We also had a double stainless steel stove, microwave, and a pretty big fridge. There was also a counter top with six brown bar stools.

On the side of the kitchen was a living room with a 52' TV that pointed so you could see it from the kitchen. There were cream painted walls, same as the kitchen, and a brown leather big large couch. The couch also had a matching big arm chair known as 'my chair', and a love seat. There was a small hallway there that lead to our room that had a connecting bathroom, and the guest room. There was also just another random bathroom down there. Next to the hallway there was sliding glass doors that got a pretty sight of the city, yeah being a karate sensei makes okay money.

Before you ask, no me and Kim don't sleep in the same bed, I usually end up sleeping in the living room, and when you have a couch this nice, you don't really care.

Back to the story, Kim started making dinner for us. I looked over to see it looks like we were having homemade pizza, awesome. When the commercials came on I walked into the kitchen, and hugged her from behind as she was rolling dough.

"You still mad", I asked.

"I'm not mad, I was just bored, it gets boring staying here all the time except school, can't wait to find an interesting job", she said. I just shook my head.

"Kim for the last time, you don't need to get a job. Look around we have plenty of money, if you're that bored then I'll start to bring you to the dojo with me", I said. Why was she so persistent on getting a job, if you didn't miss the house explanation then you know we're pretty well off.

"No way, I'm not going to be one of those stay at home girlfriends, I'm getting a job", she insisted.

"Kim I didn't say you had to do that, and what's wrong with that? It's not like you'd be here all the time, you'd be at the dojo, hanging out with Grace…"I trailed off.

"Yeah I know, it's just… you know what never mind", she said before ducking into the fridge to get some cheese, obviously stalling.

"Kim what were you going to say", I said as I reached beside her and grabbed it.

"Umm, well… look I was being honest it's nothing", she said in a high pitched voice.

I just raised my eyebrows at her in a 'You're not getting out of this' look. Kim may be stubborn but I'm even more then her, on certain things.

She tries to leave the kitchen but I just stand in front of her, with my arms over my chest which I know for a fact is pretty big for my age, or in general.

"Look Jack seriously it's not a big deal…" she said.

"Then tell me", I respond.

"Well I was just going to say that I didn't want to be useless around here", she mumbled, but I heard her.

"Kim… you're not useless, just because you don't have a job. You have a lot of work here, and like I said you can come to the dojo and help me out and stuff. That would help me a ton, just doing random stuff like answer calls or even keep me company", I said.

"I guess that sounds nice", I smiled and pecked her cheek before she went back to cooking.

1 year later

I was currently working at the dojo, Rudy had given me a lot more hours since the summer. By now I was working from 3:00 O'clock to 8:00 O'clock PM, which I know Kim wasn't a big fan of. Kim and I were still as strong as ever though, which I was so happy about. She did sometimes say though that she missed being able to fly, but she could still be invisible to everyone but me. I walked over to the pile of mats, and sat down next to Kim. She smiled at me as she dabbed a wet wash cloth on my sweaty forehead. She still hadn't gotten a job, much to my pleasure.

Honestly I don't even think she was looking anymore, mostly because I cut out that part of the newspaper and ripped it up, I think after a while she gave up. We both decided we did want to go to college though, we both would be doing all the core classes, like math and English and social studies and science, but I wanted to get a business degree so I could someday own the dojo while Kim wanted to get a career in designing.

I think Kim will be good with that job, I mean she did a awesome job with our apartment. I had recently started sleeping in the same bed as Kim, we never actually did anything though. We had talked about it and Kim said a few months ago that in a few months we would. So I guess it could be any time now, I would want to wait until we get married, but we had decided that we wanted to wait for marriage after college, which was going to be in like forever.

I went into the dressing rooms and stripped and turned the water onto cool. I stepped in feeling the icy coolness wash over my body. I scrubbed myself up in some soap before rinsing that off and scrubbing my hair with some shampoo. After rinsing that off and putting some conditioner in I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist.

After I dried off I slipped into some dark jeans and a blue t shirt. I brushed through my hair and added some gel before stepping out of the bathroom after putting my sneakers on. Kim sat there patiently waiting, tapping away on her phone.

Once she saw me she stood up and we made way to our car. She sat in the passenger seat while I drove. Once we got to the apartment, which was only a few minutes away, I stepped out and Kim and I walked hand in hand inside.

**Okay guys this is where it gets M rated, so if you're not reading this part then just scroll down until you see more bold letters, like this okay. Please if you're underage don't read this. **

I followed Kim through the door, and put the keys down.

"Hey can I talk to you about something?" Kim said while fiddling with her nails. I would've responded with some smart answer but I could tell that she was serious from the worried look she was trying not to show.

"Yeah sure", I said following her to the couch.

"Well you know what I said a few months ago, about how we would do 'it' in a few months", I nodded. I hoped she wasn't going to say she wasn't ready, I was looking forward to this. Yes it will be my first time, but I have gotten pretty close to it with other girls, of course those girls I hadn't even gone out with. Yeah I was kind of a player back then.

"Yeah…" I said motioning for her to continue.

"Well I was just wondering if you still… you know…wanted to", she said. I could see her cheeks lighting up a pretty crimson color at the mention of this. I decided I might as well embarrass her some more.

"So you're asking me if I still want to have sex with you?" I asked seeing her cheeks burn even more.

"Yeah…" she mumbled.

"Well then if you're ready then yes", I said.

"I don't know if I'm ready or not though", she said.

"Tell you what how about we plan it for tomorrow after work, and if you don't want to then we won't if you do we do, okay", she smiled and pecked my cheek indicating a yes.

Next night

I dropped my keys on the little table and walked in hearing faint fighting. I wonder what that's about, I knew since it was Saturday that Grace had come over. Kim probably asked her for some help on whether she was ready or not, knowing Jerry and Grace were very active.

Grace walked out and I gave her a questioning look. "Oh Kim's just mad because I'm making her wear something a little showy", I laughed at the thought before walking in and seeing the lights dimmed down low and Kim sitting on the bed looking down.

"Wow Kim you look beautiful", I said, and I wasn't lying. her hair was down straight, my favorite, and she was wearing a black lace teddy, and she had on a little eyeliner and mascara and lipstick from what I could tell.

"Oh Jack, I ugh didn't know you were there, I um am going to go change", she said. before she could get up I grabbed her arms, holding her in place.

"Kim did you change your mind?" I asked. Please say no, I'm already hard enough after seeing her in this.

"Well no, but I still don't want to wear this… thing", she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You actually like it", she said sounding astonished.

"Yeah", I then saw her look down at herself questionly.

"Kim you look beautiful, just like everyother moment", she smiled at this and leaned in and I had to bend down to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah will you do me a favor though?" she asked. I just nodded for her to continue. "Can you like take the lead, I have no idea what I'm doing", she said.

"Well I'm still a virgin, but I have done some other stuff before so I know a little bit, just lay down on you're back okay", she nodded and did as followed. I took a good look at her and smiled, remembering to thank Grace.

Kim wore a black teddy, which is a lingerie type. It had black thin straps at the top, and sinched right under her breasts. the fabric was see through but she had a bra on under so I couldn't see anything. It flowed down from there in a see through fabric to her thighs, which through the fabric I could clearly see she was wearing a black lack thong and matching bra.

I laid on top of Kim, making sure not to hurt her with my weight, before starting a slow make out session, so that she was starting with something she knew. I trailed my hand down to the hem of her dress and pulled it up and over her head, smiling as I saw her tan beautiful skin. I felt her little hands around my waist as we continued to kiss. At some point I pulled off my shirt.

"Okay this needs to go", I said as I snaked my arms underneath her and unhooked her bra. She smiled and started sliding down my pants. I kicked them off and slid down her thong, while trailing kisses down her soft neck.

After a few minutes I kicked off my boxers and she stared at my cock, which was very erect.

"Um Jack promise you won't laugh", she said.

"Yeah, what is it", I asked.

"Will you're um… will it fit", she said. I couldn't help but bust out laughing, while she blushed madly.

"Yes Kim it will fit, I promise", I said looking down at my 7 incher. She nodded and I spread her legs, and wrapped them around my waist before sliding inside her. Oh my god, she had to be the tightest person ever, I look over to see her wincing slightly but she looks calm. As I get to her wall, I stop.

"Kim this will hurt a little", I said. She nodded and with a thrust I break her wall, hearing a slight outcry from Kim. I immediately stop, which takes all my control, and see her holding back tears. I rub her back soothingly and after a minute she's okay.

"Ready?" I asked. She nodded and I slowly start to thrust in and out of her, and soon her hips are meeting mine. I pick up the pace, and I could hear her loud moans with each thrust. I moved her silky, blonde hair to one side and sucked harshly on her neck.

After a few minutes I felt her start to tence up and I then felt her orgasm. A little bit later I did the same.

1 hour later

We lay there panting, and smiling like idiots.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I asked back.

"That was amazing, and you did use a condemn right?" she asked her facial expression becoming worrisome.

"Of course, and I agree that was amazing, do you regret it?" I asked.

"No, do you?" she asked, as if.

"Not at all", I replied.

**Okay so here is back to the appropriate part, and don't worry there will be no references to this part, so you younger readers are good to go. **

2 years later

Kim and I were currently in the middle of college, I was still getting my business degree while she stuck with designing. I, still had my job at Bobby wasabi and much to my displeasure Kim had gotten a job at a local coffee shop. I guess I just wanted her to be free all the time, but our schedules were so close that it wasn't a big deal.

We had decided over the past summer that we would get married the winter after college, so we would have enough time to get settled and everything. We already shared at an apartment and everything, we weren't in the dorms, so it wasn't a big deal.

I smiled as I walked to class with Kim's small hand in mine, knowing she was my angel, and she would forever be on earth with me. **Okay guys so not sure if I liked the ending, in my opinion it was kind of cheesy, but oh well, I hop you liked it. So yeah that's about all I have to say so I hope you enjoyed and please leave me a review of how you liked the story. **


End file.
